


Nothing is Promised

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is given a reminder that his time with Jim is not endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashorific 2014 on live journal. My prompt was "Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay." - Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost
> 
> This is what I came up with...

“There you are. I've been looking all over for you.”

Commander Spock's gaze raised from the PADD in his hand as Jim Kirk cantered up to him. Jim's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight outside Starfleet's main building. The collared shirt he wore made them look even more startling than usual. He smiled at Spock as he came to a stop before him, his breath coming a little short.

“I'm glad I found you. The aquarium is letting Starfleet members in at half price, so let's get going before there's a crowd.” Jim's hand clapped on Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan peered down at the hand before looking back at Jim his expression never changing.

“That does sound enticing, but there are several lectures taking place today that I would like to attend.”

Jim's hand slipped as a look of pure disappointment crossed his features. “But Spock, the discount is for today only,” he said. Spock looked down at his PADD looking over the schedule for the lectures for the day. Several speakers were off-worlders that would only be planetside for a short time. Who knew when he would get another chance to hear them speak?

“I apologize. I will make amends by covering the admission fees tomorrow.”

“Alright. Hey! Maybe I can go with you?” Jim tried. Spock sucked on his lips and looked down. “What's wrong? Afraid I'll ask a stupid question and embarrass you?” He heard Jim say.

“No, it is nothing like that, Jim. I would be please to have you come with me. Only I fear the subject matter might be difficult for you to sit through.” Spock said looking Jim in the eye. He watched as Jim frowned.

“Difficult, Spock?”

Spock nodded once. “Yes. For this month's lectures the focus has been on colonization. Mainly how it affects the Federation socially, politically, economically, and so forth.”

“And?”

“In light of that, most the of the lectures will be about Taurus IV,” Spock said. He carefully watched Jim's face but it suddenly became a blank slate.

“I see,” Jim said after a moment. “Well Spock, you will understand why I won't be attending any of those lectures with you.” Spock nodded once more. Jim peered around before looked at Spock again. “And lemme guess, hearing some of these guys speak is once in a lifetime thing?”

Spock gave another nod. Jim sighed as his face fell completely.

“I get it,” Jim said. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “I just... Spock this is our first leave together as a couple. I wanted us do something fun together.”

Spock blinked at Jim's statement. “And we will, Jim. We have until tomorrow evening before we have to return to the ship. We will go to the aquarium first thing in the morning. We will even have picnic lunch afterwords. Is that is sufficient?”

Spock waited for Jim to protest, but was relieved when he nodded his head.

“Alright Spock. We'll go tomorrow. Go to your lectures and have a good time.” Spock raised an eyebrow at this statement and was rewarded when Jim smiled. “You know what I mean,” Jim said slapping Spock on the arm. “I guess I'll see if Bones is free. I'll see you later, Spock.” He leaned forward for a kiss only for Spock to take a step back.

“Jim, please. There are people around,” he scolded. Once more Jim looked disappointed but he quickly flashed a bright smile.

“Right. Sorry. Alright Spock. Later.” Spock watched as Jim turned and trotted away. Once Jim was gone, Spock looked briefly at his PADD again and wondered if he made the right choice. It was true that this was his and Jim's first shore leave together and Jim had been excited about it too. For the last several days he had jabbered about it, making and remaking plans. The only constant theme had been wanting to go to the aquarium.

A shadow crossed over him and Spock's head turned as a low rough voice said, “Good day to you, Mr. Spock.”

He eyed the familiar features weathered from the passage of time and felt a faint trace of amusement.

“Good day to you as well, Mr. Spock," he said facing an older Vulcan, himself from another time and place. There was a suggestion of a smile on thin lips as Selek, as the other Spock took to calling himself, threw up his hand in the Ta'al. Spock returned it and a tiny smile of his own.

“It is a fine day. Are you well?” Selek asked. He walked up to Spock the voluminous sleeves of his robe covering his hands as he clasped them in front of himself.

Spock lowered his PADD to his side. “I am well and yourself?”

Selek nodded slowly.“I too am well. I am surprised to see you on Earth. Are you here on business?”

“No. The Enterprise is docked here for leave.”

“Ah,” Selek said. “Where is Jim?” Spock bristled a little at the older Vulcan's familiarity with Jim but let nothing show.

“Jim is out looking for Dr. McCoy. He made mention that the local aquarium was letting members of Starfleet in at discounted rate. He seemed eager to go.”

Selek's face looked concerned as he tilted his head to one side. “Were you not able to go with him?”

Spock frowned. “I would have gone with him, but there are several lectures taking place today that I wish to attend. I will take Jim to the aquarium tomorrow.”

Selek brought his clasped hands to his lips. His expression was grave as he seemed to peer at the ground in thought. Finally, he lower his hands and peered back at Spock.

“Let me take a guess,” he said. Spock's eyebrow raised at the word “guess” but said nothing waiting for the older Vulcan to finish. “The aquarium will still be there tomorrow?”

“Precisely,” Spock replied.

“Yes, but will Jim?” Selek asked.

Spock’s brow knotted in confusion. “I do not understand.” he stated.

Selek's shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath and he took a step closer to Spock. “No, I imagine you do not. You and Jim are both young, healthy, and the possibility that you may lose him does not cross your mind.” He reached into his robe and pulled out a tiny gold locket. Spock recognized it instantly as the older Vulcan had shown it to him before. In fact it was its contents that had pushed him to pursue a more personal relationship with his captain.

Selek looked forlornly at the locket before turning his attention back to Spock. “It was a routine thing. The maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B. The ship was going to Pluto and back. A trip that would take a day at most. Neither my Jim nor myself thought anything about it.

He paused briefly and for a moment looked overcome with grief before his expression smoothed over again.

“Jim always got excited about my birthday,” he continued. “Always wanting to go out and lavish me with gifts. It shouldn't have been any different that night and I thought Jim was silly for leaving me such a message before he left. He would be home that evening and we would have dinner, take in a show, among other things, but he never returned. And now this is all that's left. This silly little message.”

Spock watched as Selek quietly slipped the locket back into his robes and once more clasping his hands at his waist. His dark eyes peered into Spock's as he stepped back from him. Once again he raised the Ta'al.

“I must go, but before I do, listen carefully. Do not take anything for granted. Yes, there is time, but do not count on it. There will come a time where all you have left are the memories that you have built with him. Make as many as you can. Good day to you, Mr. Spock.”

Spock returned the gesture. “Good day to you, Mr. Spock,” he said and watched the older Vulcan walk away. He turned his attentions to his PADD, raising it up to his face. For several seconds he stared at the listed schedule on the screen, took in the names of the speakers and made a decision.

~*~

Jim sat in the booth of the restaurant, chin in hand, stirring his drink with a straw. He knew that Bones wouldn't be able to come with him to the Aquarium, but when he confirmed it, Jim couldn't help but feel disappointed.

“Oh well,” he muttered to himself, sitting back in his seat. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It wasn't quite noon. He could maybe grab a quick lunch and head to the library or go to the zoo. The aquarium would be there tomorrow.

Jim's head turned towards the door as the bell above it rang. He watched surprised as Spock walked in and headed towards him, sliding in the booth across from him

“Jim. I have been searching various location for you.”

Jim smiled, happy to see the Vulcan. “Spock, what are you doing here?” he asked.

Spock raised one eyebrow. “I am here looking for you. I made a decision. Since this is our first leave together we should spend as much of it together as we are able to, so I have come to take you to the aquarium.”

Jim's smile grew and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “What about the lectures?”

Spock seemed to think for a moment before his said, “They can wait. You should not.” To Jim's surprise Spock reached over the table, grasping his hand. “It is not logical to assume that there will time later.”

First peering down that their clasped hands and then back to Spock Jim's heart swelled. His grin split his face in two, causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. Across from him Spock expression softened and he leaned over the tabletop, pressing his lips to Jim's in a chaste kiss. As they parted Jim looked at Spock in awe.

“There are people around,” he said.

Spock briefly looked around before he answered. “Yes Jim, but they are not my concern.”

Jim peered at Spock bewildered, before shaking his head, his grin once again spreading over his face.

“I don't know what happened, but I'm just going to be grateful. Since you're here, you wanna have lunch and then go to the aquarium?”

“I would like that very much,” Spock said and watched as Jim called over a waiter to their table. For the rest of the day Spock was careful to take in every smile, every movement, every touch. He didn't think that he would lose Jim anytime soon, but the words of his counterpart still rang in his mind. Nothing was promised to us and every moment was precious. And one distance day in the future, his older self would be grateful to him for that. 

 


End file.
